villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malware
Malware was one of the three main antagonists of the first two arcs of Ben 10: Ominverse, as well as the true main antagonist and is a psychotic, deranged, mutated Galvanic Mechmorph. Seeking of destroying his father (Azmuth) with his greatest creation, the Omnitrix. 6 years later, he formed "The Faction" with Dr. Pyschobos, Khyber and Zed. History During the creation of Galvan B, his birth was incomplete when Azmuth shutting down the Helix. Born as a yellow, skeleton-like mutant, he gain the power of advancing himself by absorbing and corroding any machinery under his touch. Five years prior to Omniverse Azmuth promising him to repair him of his condition and few years have past, becoming psychotic and impatient. He crashed on Galvan Prime and started heading for Azmuth's headquarters after defeating the Galvan forces and Ben Tennyson. Angered by Azmuth's lies, soon turning his attention and abducting Albedo to activate the secondary Helix. After , he becomes the new, red evil Malware and consider himself superior over his flawed race. His plan to take the Omnitrix fail and defeated by Diamondhead, he later freed himself and approach by cybernetically enhanced Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Psychobos from the planet Encephalonus IV. Offering him a superior Omnitrix if he could get the Omnitrix itself, he agreed to his proposal and seeking out for "Ben 10." Birth of the Nemitrix Unable to retrieved the Omnitrix, he did scan a crude, corrupted blueprint of the Omnitrix on his hand. Returning to Encephalonus IV and entering to the lair of Dr. Psychobos, they uploaded the blueprints and built their own. Discovering most of the Ben's alien heroes have natural predators, they go with collecting predator DNAs and dubbing it "The Nemetrix." Malware is informed by the doctor that he hired a hunter to retrieved both DNA samples and Ben 10 himself. The Faction He and Khyber attack Plumbers Base, he steal a Tachyon Cannon and finally transforming to his superior form and distracted the Tennyson family giving a chance to steal Psycholeopterran DNA sample. After a successful plan, Malware and Dr. Psychbos form the Faction to end their enemies existence. As Khyber continued goes to collecting predator DNA, Malware lets the doctor test his Nemetrix by a test subject called "Phil"( Ex-Plumber) and learning the Nemetrix need non-sentient host. So, he goes with the Khyber's Anubian Baskuur (Zed) as Ben's villain alien-changing counterpart. Malware locating Azmuth on Earth and getting the chance of destroying Feedback (Ben's Coductoid transformation) by splitting them apart and corroding him to dust. Ben overloading him with the engerzied Omnitrix and exploded to goo. Downfall of the Galvans Malware come out of hiding and plans his assault on Galvan Prime, needing the security codes to pass the planetary defenses. He, Khyber and Khyber's Dog locating Ben and Rook at a festival for Bellwood's history. While, Khyber distracting Rook and Khyber's Dog distracting Ben 10. Malware steals the codes he needs and not surprised Ben's arrogance over demise. After escaping from Ben 10 and flying to Galvan Prime, The Faction entered a Galvan Museum and collected Omnivoracious fossil DNA (Galvan's natural predator). His plan is destorying Galvan B and the doctor, hunter and the mutt distracting Azmuth, Rook and Ben by leading them off his scent. He flies to Galvan B and eliminating all of the Galvanic Mechamorphs, entering the core and absorbing the Helix energy. Ben, Rook and Azmuth realizing his plan, he destoryed Galvan B and heads for Galvan Prime. He fused himself to the shatter pieces of Galvan B and crashing to Galvan Prime, most of his genetic codes are heading the planets core and planning to fusing himself with the planet. Once fused with the planet, calling it "Planet Malware" and conquering the universe. Defeating Ben's transformations (Humongosaur and Way Big), he becomes a Godzilla-like creature as he grows 600 feet tall in sizes, absorbs Ben to his body and trapping him. Unfortunately, Ben escape as Feedback and enraged of the Conductoid (Feedback's species) return. Losing to Feedback and the re-energized Galvanic Mechamorphs (with Azmuth's help of using the Helix to energized them). Reverting back to his normal form, becoming more enraged and rushing in to kill Ben and Azmuth. Too late to realized Feedback is hook his antennas to the Helix and tries to blast him. Feedback blasted and drains Malware to a stone-like statue, only to separating Malware into two Malwares (The Second and Final Form). Both stuck as dead statues. Follow his death, Malware's remains were put in a museum. Remains becoming a Mechamorph Armor Vilgax and Albedo steal Malware's remains from the Galvan Museum Hall of Predators, and Albedo turn Malware's remains into a Mechamorph Armor. Vilgax used it to battle Ben Tennyson to obtain the Omnitrix from him. The plan failed and Vilgax was mortally injured in the warm core's meltdown. Traits Psychotic, smart, ruthless and obsessed of the Omnitrix, he hates his race for being inferior and believing to the superior over his species. Predator of his species. Mortal enemies *'Azmuth' (Creator/Father) *'Ben Tennyson' (Bane of his existence) **'Feedback: '''Ben's most used transformation and the known alien to defeating Malware for every battle. Out of revenge, he destroys Feedback and insuring Ben will never turn into a Coductoid again. Later, he returns and defeating Malware for the final time with Galvanic Mechamorphs and Azmuth's help. Trivia *His voice actor Corey Burton, voice provider for ''G1 & Animated Shockwave. Mostly, same voice actor of Megatron from Transformers: Animated. He also provide the voice of Zeus from the God of War series. All of theses villains are main antagonists of their series. *His powers similar to Brainiac, able to fusing himself with technology, upgrading himself and seeking domination over the universe. *Ben's Conductiod form (Feedback) is his number 1 nemesis because his power of redirecting energy is threat and can destroy him. *Malware is a big threat to the universe, slightly close to Aggregor. Both of the villains are enemy of Ben Tennyson, they have modified themselves, change into monstrous forms and pure hatred of Ben 10. Category:Evil Creation Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Aliens Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Insecure Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Giant Category:Genderless Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains